The Greatest Family in Britain
by chekov's gun
Summary: Albus Potter has big news after school ends. Potter/Weasley Family Fluff


**Disclaimer:** The characters and events portrayed in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author, nor is the author in any way affiliated with J.K. Rowling. Also, all characters are of Rowling's creation.

I wrote this based on the prompt "_I guess you're living proof that when you let go of the past, better things come along._"

Warning: The piece of writing you're about to read is extremely adorable.

Read and discard tissues at your own discretion. ;)

* * *

"Albus Severus Potter you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Ronald!" Ginny squealed, standing to lay a protective hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't you listen to your uncle, Al. He's never right about anything anyway."

"Am too!" the redheaded man huffed, leaning back in the plush maroon armchair in which he sat.

Silent in the corner, I too sat in a maroon armchair, brooding. Well, perhaps brooding isn't quite the correct word. _Contemplating_, that's better. I sat contemplating - contemplating the events that had just unfurled before my eyes.

A month prior, Albus had written home excitedly, saying he had big news for the family, and he wanted Ginny, Ron, Hermione and me to join him in our parlor when he unveiled this news. A sixteen-year-old Slytherin version of me bringing home "big news" was decidedly not the most comforting idea, but I knew Al was a good kid, and a brilliant one at that.

But he was nothing less than full of surprises.

Hearing your child confess that his sexual orientation differs from the "norm" is probably one of the most trying concepts a parent can face. Homosexuality is a fairly prevalent trait in the Wizarding World, but personally I would never have imagined it might occur in my son. And do not make the mistake of assuming I detested the fact – Love is a strange and encompassing magic, and in my years I had come to know well its full power. Love is love, no matter where from or for. That being said, advising Albus on how to go about understanding his love was an entirely different story.

"Albus, dear," Ginny sighed, rising onto her toes to kiss his forehead. "I think it's wonderful that you possess both the insight to discover yourself and the bravery to accept it and tell us. Slytherin or not, you have a Gryffindor heart. You get that from your father."

Hermione rose from her chair and stepped towards her nephew, although not before lightly thumping Ron on the head.

"Ow! Wuzzat for?" he grumbled, and then crossed his arms defiantly.

His wife smiled smugly, an oily smirk that made me chuckle. Then she joined Ginny at Albus' side.

"Go on, Al. You may continue. Any further _interruptions_–" she glared at Ron "–will be swiftly taken care of."

Albus stiffened.

"Dad? You've been really quiet this whole time… Are you mad?"

The world suddenly came rushing back into focus, and I blinked several times as if awoken from a stupor.

"Mad? Of course not, son. Why on earth would I be mad at you? You're my son, and – don't tell James – probably the wisest of the two. I could never be mad at you, especially not for being yourself." I smiled, suddenly less worried about the situation. "I love you, Al. And I will always be proud of you."

I could see tears welling up in his eyes and was surprised to feel my own accumulating moisture. I rose from my chair and enveloped him in a bear hug, the proudest father on the planet.

He drew back and smiled warily.

"So, it's okay that I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy?"

"YOU'RE DOING _WHAT_ NOW?!" Ron's face was slowly turning purple.

I will admit that one threw me for a loop. I looked Albus in the eye.

"Malfoy? _Really?_"

He was silent then. I could see his thoughts racing behind his eyes, as well as read the emotion written in his lips: pursed, with hesitation.

"You know, Scorp and I didn't get along at first, just because he was rich and popular and–" his face flushed slightly "–_handsome_. And I was shy and uncertain about Slytherin because everyone I knew was in Gryffindor. He wasn't a bully, per se. Just untouchable, mysterious. Then one night I was up late writing you guys a letter, and he woke up from a nightmare, covered in sweat and blind to the real world. He didn't treat me like a lesser being then, wasn't his usual stuck up self – he came to me and confided in me, and made me feel like I was helping him. And I guess I was. We were friends after that. In second year we became best friends, but since we knew how our families felt about each other we figured we ought to just keep it a secret. I guess we thought we'd get in trouble or something. I had to write _five essays_ for James to keep him quiet."

Ginny scowled at this, mumbling something like 'When I get my hands on that boy I swear he is so grounded…' under her breath.

"And, yeah," Al continued, "It was hard, being in Slytherin. Although it's not nearly as bad as James made it out to be. But Scorpius helped me out. The years passed, and, we just kind of discovered we both liked guys, and, well… It just happened. _We_ just happened. I didn't choose it, but I think I still would have if I could. Scorp is wonderful, and he's an amazing boyfriend. We love each other, Dad. And… I think I may have found the one."

His green eyes were shining brilliantly, and the likeness to my own was striking. I wondered if that was the look I gave Ginny every morning, when I got to start each day with her by my side. A quick glance in her direction confirmed my suspicions. Her face was so beautiful in that moment, more beautiful than I had ever seen it. The smile of uninhibited love and devotion for our family made my heart flutter, and then I was that sixteen-year-old boy again, kissing her in the Room of Requirement for the first time.

I looked at Al again, and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Albus, like I said, you are a wise young man. And by allowing Scorpius Malfoy into your life, you have proven yourself twice the man I ever was. Despite what Ron says, grudges aren't good. Hogwarts is about growing together as young people and learning to thrive in the world around you, and what may have been before is no longer an issue. I give you my blessing, son. We all do. And as long as Mr. Malfoy treats you right, I trust your judgment."

My son's eyes grew even wider, and a radiant smile broke across his face like the first rays of sunlight on a midsummer morning. The smile was infectious; as I glanced at my wife, sister-in-law and finally my brother-in-law, each of them shared his grin. The Potter-Weasley clan was notorious for banding together in times of strife, and I knew something as menial as this had no chance of shaking that foundation.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Albus and I joined her.

"I love you Al," she sighed into his chest, "And it would break my heart for you to feel like we don't accept you."

At that my tears began to fall, fast and hot against my cheeks. Ron and Hermione joined in on the hug, and sickly sweet happiness radiated around the room.

Ronald was the first to retreat, his balding red hair mussed from the embrace.

"Don't mind me, Al. I have a hard time letting go sometimes. But I guess you're living proof that when you let go of the past, better things come along. I'm proud of you, kid."

Albus' already messy locks were no match for Ron's congratulatory noogie. The parlor erupted into laughter and my heart swelled again, eternally grateful to be part of the greatest family in Britain.


End file.
